Aragon
World Stats Ruler: Prince Juan Cathedral: St. Emanuel Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Charioteers Garrison: 7 Capital: Castle Furias Jumps: 3 Tech Level: 5 Human Population: 1,160,000,000 Alien Population: 50,000 (mostly Obun and Etyri) Resources: Energy, trace minerals Exports: Industrial furnaces, dynamos, machinery, tools, vehicles, industrial goods, manufacturing equipment, weapons Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Hermes 0.374 AU Second Republic records show corporations had an interest in this world, but the Fall prevented any serious research Aragon 0.989 AU (Castile) moon "Red Moon" due to iron deposits; Large mining operations ever since the Diaspora Teruel 1.373 AU Extensively terraformed during the 2nd Republic; Still over 100,000 people live here; Water shortages; Rare forests Jalapa 3.41 AU Gas giant; Many liquid metals in the atmosphere; Mining operations to extract the liquid metals (Smither) moon (Lost Sign) moon (Ebola) moon Alvarado 6.845 AU Gas giant (Crane) moon Covered in frozen amonia (Everlost) moon Black clouds made up of heavy metal flakes; Base of operation for smugglers of proscribed technology Jumpgate 57.0 AU History Aragon was first visited in 2413 from Vera Cruz . Agrobusiness TDA quickly bought up the world and focused it on agricultural production. Kanawha mining consortium built a mining complex in Quechua and claimed most of the world's fresh water supply in the process; TDA declared war Kanawha! Kanawha used golems to defend and then attack TDA, but in return TDA armed their workers and gave them the land if they would defend it. Many workers came to be wealthy land owners as a result, chief among them was the Chauki family. The Sathra rebellion saw the workers overthrow the TDA, but not until the Chauki declared themselves a noble house and rallied the workers behind them. House Chauki quickly seized up much land, but could not grab all of it and others claiming noble heritage also became large landowners. House Chauki tried to set up a new republic on Aragon, but the masses did not support it. The Chauki came to rely upon their Hazat security forces to protect themselves from the consequences of their misrule, putting down rebellions, etc. Chauki would later support the Second Republic when it was created; in 3977 the Chauki called for the Hazat to disarm, relying on Republican armies for peace. The Chauki and the Republic tried to forcibly disarm the Hazat, but the Hazat were aided by Houses Li Halan, Merovia & Decados, as well as the Church. The Chauki tried desparately to get the Republic to intervene, but the Hazat's allies used the legal system against them to prevent this. House Chuaki controlled the cities and at first proved very effective in resisting and assaulting the Hazat. Emanuel Primitive Hazat got the Church involved claiming Chauki technosophy and got other aid from other anti-Republican noble houses. The Republic was just about to intervene on behalf of the Chauki when the Fall came about. In the centuries after the fall, the Hazat battled upstart houses, leftover 2nd Republic corporations, desert nomads, and barbarian raiders. The world finally came under control of the Justus branch, who had spent over 100 years unifying it. Locations Princess Isabella Ruled by the Baroness Filenia Perry Dulcinea de Isabella, this locale is home to a spaceport, an agora and a military academy. *125 million population Castle Furias Ruled by Prince Juan Jacobi Nelson Eduardo de Aragon and his wife Martia Celestra Justus de Aragon, this is the capital city of the planet. Numerous theatres, museums, cathedrals, fine villas can be found here. Tassera Gardens features plants from all over the Known Worlds, while Athos Gardens is the most popular spot for noble duels in all the Known Worlds. St. Emanuel Cathedral can be found here. *320 million population Eastern Quechua Ruled by the Duchess Karmena Willow Gurthon Justus de Quechua, the Quechua Desert is host to numerous mining operations. Most of the land here owned by the Justus, while desert nomads raid small settlements. Peasant discontent is at an all time high here as a result of the Emperor Wars - they suffer the same burdens (e.g. taxes) but there are fewer people to share the burden. *340 million population Sadarum Ruled by the Rolas branch of the family. *125 million population Fable Ruled by the Justus branch of the family. *100 million population Tranzere *125 million population Placido Ocean Islands *25 million population Category:Hazat Worlds Category:Worlds